Ushiromiya Family Mansion
The Ushiromiya Family Mansion is primary residence of the Ushiromiya main family, which includes Kinzo, Krauss, Natsuhi, and Jessica. It is located on the private island of Rokkenjima and serves as the site for the annual family conference. Kinzo commissioned the construction of the mansion along with his acquisition of the island. It was completed in 1952, and the Ushiromiya family moved in soon after. Description The mansion is built in a western style, the result of Kinzo's personal preferences. The exterior of the mansion is identifiable by the light brown bricks that make up its walls, in contrast to the black bricks of the guesthouse. A prominent balcony overlooks the entrance of the building. The mansion has three stories and a basement. All rooms may be unlocked with a master key, and also have their own individual room keys. The exterior of the mansion is based on the Old Marquis Maeda House in Tokyohttp://morrys-box.org/storage/seichi/umineko/1_mayeda-tei.html. The interior of the mansion is made up of a combination of images from the Marquis Maeda House, the Diplomat's House (Yokohama)http://morrys-box.org/storage/seichi/umineko/5_diplomat.html, Berrick Hall (Yokohama)http://morrys-box.org/storage/seichi/umineko/6_berrick-hall.html, and the British House (Yokohama). Layout First Floor Entrance Hall A grand hall that serves as the entrance to the mansion. In April 1984, a portrait of Beatrice was put up on display here, and a plate containing a strange epitaph was placed alongside it. It contains a set of stairs leading to a second floor balcony that overlooks the hall and also connects to the rest of the second floor. Parlor ''' A large room that serves as the site for various activities. The entrance to the room is a set of double doors, and there are several windows facing the rose garden. '''Dining Hall The main location of the Ushiromiya family's meals. It contains a long dining table where family members and guests are seated according to their rank. The family head Kinzo is seated at the Incipient's Chair at the head of the table, and the family members fill the seats in pairs across from each other, left-side first, in descending order of rank. The ranking system has Kinzo's children first, followed by his grandchildren, and then his children's spouses. The order within each group follows the birth order of Kinzo's children. Kitchen The place where meals and drinks are prepared It has a back entrance that leads out of the mansion. Servant Room A room serving as the information and resting area for the servants. The individual room keys to the mansion's rooms can be found in a box here. Unlike other rooms, there are multiple servant room keys. The room also contains a bed and first aid supplies. Courtyard A small area enclosed by the mansion. It may be accessed by two doors on the mansion's first floor, both of which do not have locks. Alternatively, it may be accessed via the boiler room. Second Floor Jessica's Room Jessica's personal bedroom. Due to Jessica's preference for spending time with her cousins, she prefers to sleep with them in the cousin room of the guesthouse during the family conference. Natsuhi's Room Natsuhi's personal bedroom. It contains a large dresser where Natsuhi's personal items, including a spirit mirror, are kept. She does not share her room with her husband. The door to this room may be secured with a chain lock. Krauss's Study A room belonging to Krauss. It is not known if he also uses it as his sleeping quarters. The door to this room may be secured with a chain lock. Guest Rooms These rooms were used by non-residential family members and other guests prior to the completion of the guesthouse. Each room contains two beds, a closet, and a bathroom. The doors to these rooms also each contain a chain lock for additional security. VIP Room An unused guest room. Kinzo had given strict orders to the servants that it be kept clean at all times, and had forbidden its use by all guests. The servants call the room the "witch's VIP room", and believe that it had been set aside by him solely for the return of the witch of the portrait. It is also rumored that the witch Beatrice returns to the VIP room at 2:00 A.M. every morning. Third Floor Waiting Room A room next to Kinzo's study. Kinzo's Study An extremely large room overlooking the mansion courtyard. It is divided into four sections: a study, a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The study is the only room on Rokkenjima with an auto-lock. Unlike other rooms, it cannot be opened using a master key. The only way to open its door is by using two specific keys, normally carried by Kinzo and Genji, or by activating a switch from the study table. Due to Kinzo's obsession with the occult, the bookshelves of the study are filled with a immense amount of occult research materials. It also contains a smaller copy of portrait of Beatrice along with the epitaph. The doorknob of the study is engraved with the fifth magic circle of Mars, a scorpion-shaped occult symbol that acts as a strong magic repellent. The study is filled with a strong stench that permeates even outside of the room. Basement Boiler Room A room responsible for providing heating to the mansion. It is currently in a rather poor condition and is usually locked. It may be entered from a door on the first floor of the mansion or by the courtyard entrance. References External Links * Compilation of real life locations of Umineko backgrounds * Komaba Park on Wikipedia (the location of the Marquis Maeda House) * Home of a Diplomat on the Yokohama Official Visitor's Guide * British House Yokohama on the Yokohama Official Visitor's Guide * Berrick Hall on the Yokohama Official Visitor's Guide Category:Locations